Gemma Mala Spiritus
by Lichylichy
Summary: It's cleaning day at the Gloom Mansion. Things progress at a rapid pace, what with the new members of the household. But something isn't right. Kai isn't saying everything. And there is something evil hidden within the mansion. Why is Ruby acting so odd? K for slight language.
1. Cleaning Day

**Well, I promised AnimationNut that I'll get around to this. Well, this is all her idea, and she allowed me to write this.**

**Note: The full sized cover can be found on my DeviantArt account, under originalvanpier.**

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

"Hello Kai." I say as I pass.

"Hi Ruby. " He replied, waving the hand with the rag in it. One of the many tens of arms that were cleaning the hallway. "How's the cleaning going?"

"You know. It's a big mansion." I reply.

"See ya Ruby!" I walk towards the kitchen.

"How are you doing?" I ask, poking my head in the door.

"Oh, hello Ruby!" Ashi said, turning my direction. He had odd gloves on his four spider-like legs, which he said was infused with magic, so that they acted like hands. I didn't quite get it. But he was simultaneously washing and drying dishes with his legs.

"How's it going?"

"I'll be done soon." Ashi replied. "Great! Now to check on the others." I walk in the direction of the Great Hall. Telematus was cleaning... everything, rags flying over everything using the power of his mind.

"Ah, Ruby. I'm doing quite fine. Thank you for going to ask." He said.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Psychics sure are odd.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Huh? Did he just-? "Read your mind? Of course. Say hi to Maruyami for me."

"Ok." I reply, heading towards Misery's room. I peek inside. Apparently, Misery was out helping Mr. Mumbles still. Said something about helping with a reaper thing. Though, there was a huge door at the end of the room, which led to the tunnels. The door suddenly burst open, wings flapping loudly.

"Damn plants!" Yami snarled.

"You have an infestation of Venus Carnivorus." Maru stated.

"What?" Yami asked.

"The purple plants have been trying to take bites of us." Maru elaborated.

"Oh. Yeah, there's a lot of those motherfu-" Yami started.

"She gets the idea." Maru snarled. "Anyway, they're gone now."

"We're done? Thank hell." Maruyami walked away. I started down into the tunnels. I followed the old tracks of Iris's spring shoes. I can't believe that was only three months ago. Things have just changed so much. And we have so many new friends. Ah. We're here. I poke my head out of the tunnel.

"So, this is the other side of the earth? It's pretty... planty." Dante muttered.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome! They really like candy!" Iris said. I glanced at the two, who were hand in hand by the pool of water. "I think I know someone else who likes candy." The two lean towards each other.

"Ahem!" I clear my throat loudly. The two jump a foot in the air.

"Oh! H-Hi Ruby! Wh-when did you get here?" Dante asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be watering the plants?" I ask.

"*sigh* Fine fine." Dante said, a pair of fan-like blades came out of his backpack, and he was lifted off of the ground by the machinery. He took Iris's hand, and the two flew over the plants, dropping fertilizer and sugar-water. Now, I just need to clean the crypt and We'll be done.

"When you're done come back to the house for some snickerdoodles." I yell.

"Woohoo!" Dante yelled. I giggle loudly. I head back to the house.

* * *

**?**

One thousand years. It all started one thousand years ago. Errm. More like 962, but a thousand sounds better. Hearing the voices of the ages has driven me mad.

**_"Can anyone hear me? Come to me. Come to me."_**I call. I wait for a few minutes. _**"Damn."**_

* * *

**Kaiman**

"Hmmm?" I ask. A presence had overcome me. Perhaps... I should talk with dad. I glance around, before pulling the special device out of my pocket. I dial the special number.

"Nightmares Incorporated, where we make monsters for you! How may we be of service?"

"Hi dad!"

"Is that you-?"

"Yeah! You're son. Kaiman. Hint hint."

"Changed your name? Uggh. Bermy! Your son has gone and changed his name!"

"He's just as much your son as my son deary." A woman's voice came.

"Focus! Dad. Did you do any of your... hocus pocus in Gloomsville?" I ask.

"Gloomsville? Ahh, yes. At the beginning of my career, I was looking for a power source to run a doomsday device. So, I came to Gloomville because there was... oh, a thousand years puts a toll on the memory. I heard that there was...**_something _**there. Anyway, it turned out that the thing had a mind of its own, and you know what I say about things like that."

"If an object thinks for itself, don't trust it unless you know its weak spot." I recite. "Dad, this is important."

"Yes, yes of course. Anyway, I sealed it in the... oh... is that the one I sealed in the graveyard. No, that was 1562, Greece. Err... the attic? No, that was that trash-talking wailer of 2004, Wisconsin. Hmmm... Can't remember."

"Can't remem-! Dad!"

"Honey! Dinner's ready!" Bermy called.

"Oh, gotta go sun. Your mother's made O+ tonight. See ya soon!"

"Dad! Da-. He hung up. Wonderful. Now I'm the one that has to search for the evil something FOR him. Lazy man." I stop my cleaning, and my extra arms pulled in.

* * *

**As Mario Party would say, Finished!**


	2. Hearing voices in your head? Insane much

**Okay, there has been some confusion. I am not finished with the story, just the last chapter. Also, tommorow, very early, I'm headin' to my dad's place. Do you know what that means? Precisely. No updates. At least, not as frequently.**

**Also, some of you are wondering where some of these people came from. Well, here they are.**

**Akuma Vanpier- Smiles Away! Class 5 vampire. Akuma Vanpier is a 500 year-old vampire, and the strongest type at that, as is shown in his eyes. Black, with red pupils. Level 5s are nearly unstoppable. Onions ward them away, and their own fears will keep them at bay. Advised to not go anywhere near one.**

**Dante Poulsen- Ruby Gloom Mambo Jambo. Boy of the future. Kidnapped via song. First seen landing on top of Iris, knocking them both unconcious. When they came too, they accidently shared their first kiss a few minutes later. Dante was orphaned at a young age, and he had to feed him and his sister. His sister was killed a few months before Dante was taken to the Gloom Mansion. Dante had accidently brought junk from the future with him, which is more than high tech in the current time.**

**Maruyami- Ruby Gloom Mambo Jambo. Siamese Twins. First seen trying to make Iris and Skull Boy fall in love, succeeding until Misery came back. Maru is a high-ranking cupid, with a hatred for anything slightly bad. Yami is the lowest of low. He lives off of hatred and chaos. Yami is a strong demon, a creature of pure evil. So who is he fused with? Maru, his lifelong nemesis. Being two people with only half a body isn't exactly convenient.**

**Ashi Nagai- Ruby Gloom Mambo Jambo. A spider boy. First seen revealing Mr. Mumbles and Misery's deepest secrets to Ruby. As it turned out, he was working for Akuma to get his brother back, whom we assume is dead. He is like any other human, except for the claws the four extra spider eyes, the four spear-like legs coming from his back, and a large abdomen. Literally. All of his vital internal organs are in an abdomen.**

**Telematus- Ruby Gloom Mambo Jambo. Psychic. He first appears to tell the Ruby Gloom gang what was happening. He seems to know everything that's happening, including the futures of those around him. However, he never opens his eyes. Why is that? Telematus has psychokinesis, Future-sight, pyrokinesis, and mind-reading abilties, among many unknown powers.**

**Amber Gloom- Ruby Gloom Mambo Jambo. Cyborg. There was an event in Ruby Gloom's past. An event that killed her parents, her brother, and sister. Well, not her sister. Amber Gloom was as close to death as one can get, when Agnes Glumchester found her. She brought Amber to Dr. Valentiner, who was the only one who could help her. Dr. Valentiner, as shown in his eyes is a Class 3 vampire. Not able to help, he put her in a special tank designed to allow her to grow as if their was nothing wrong with her. But she was slowly dying. When Dante was thrust into Gloomsville, Agnes brought him next door to fix Amber up. **

**Kaiman Puvera- Pulled into an Adventure. He was the one who saved Misery, Dante, and Telematus's energies from being destroyed. He also got rid of several despicable creatures, such as the Great Mighty Poo (Please don't ask), Emporer Bulbvil, and temporarily Akuma himself. Kaiman is a soul. His body was taken from him by Zanzulus. Kaiman has made his body from many corpses, allowing him to change his form at will. He seems to have known Misery.**

**Snavia- Pulled into an Adventure. The wife of Snaggor, the Third Titan. She was once a normal girl, but was transformed into a half-snake half-bird hybrid for Snaggor. Snavia is a gentle soul, and loves all of nature. She can't stand it that humans of the present have ridden the land with pollution and toxins.**

* * *

"Who were you talking too?" Ashi asked, stepping from behind the corner on the other side of the hallway.

"Just talking to Misery." I lied, slowly backing away.

"Really? I didn't know Misery was the type to carry a phone with her." Ashi pushed, stepping even closer.

"Oh, you'd be amazed." I smile widely, trying to step farther away. I hit a wall.

"Alright. Now spill the beans. Who were you talking to?" I only had one more option. The truth? Heck no! Release... release... release... "What are you-?"

The corpses fell to the ground, tounges, eyestalks, abdomens. There was even a whole Shearwig. My soul pulled out of the mess.

"Oh good lord above!" Ashi said, holding his mandibles. "That's the sickest thing I've ever seen!"

"Sorry! Can't talk right now!" I say, keeping my eyes tightly shut. My deepest secret was hidden behind the lids. A soul was but eyes and memories. Oh, and energy. I push myself through the wall, listening for Ruby. Everyone else here could probably take care of themselves... well, except Dante, but he was out watering the Venus Maximus. Ruby was it. Hell below! Where is she?

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

"Thanks for helping me clean the Crypt, Doom." I say to the cat. Doom just nods, and goes back to dusting the artwork that Misery had made.

**"**_**Come to** **me.**_**" **I suddenly heard someone say.

"Huh?" Doom looks over to me. "Did you hear that?" Doom shakes her head. I return to cleaning.

**"**_**Come to** **me.**_**" **The voice came again.

"Seriously, I'm hearing a voice." Doom eyes me. "I'm not crazy!" We return to cleaning.

_**"COME TO ME!"** _The voice yelled impatiently.

"Okay, you had to have heard it that time." Doom walks over, sticks a thermometer in my mouth, and feels me forehead. "I AM NOT SICK!" I cup my hands over my mouth. "I'm sorry. That just came out."

* * *

**Snavia**

"Oh no! Not now. Not now. The process is speeding up. Where's Ruby?" I heard a voice say. I turn, and felt something cold and slimy go through me. It felt like my blood turned to ice water.

"Aieieieieie. Kai. Don't. Do. That." I say between my chattering teeth.

"Oh. Hehe. Sorry 'bout that Snavia. I... wasn't looking where I was going."

"Then open your eyes." I knew souls had eyes. They were made of... oh, what is it called... Ectoplasm? Snaggor told me about it before Akuma... Tears came to my eyes.

"I am... sorry about your husband." Kai said lightly. "Maybe if I was just a little bit faster..." He stopped there, and floated through a wall. Leaving me alone, once more. So very, very alone.

* * *

**Misery**

"Uggh. Three souls that Grim couldn't get himself. And that outfit for the second one was just degrading. Uggh. I wonder how A- Kai is doing." He doesn't want me to say his real name. Fine by me. He proved that he wasn't lying. Fine fine. But don't expect anything from me. Oy. Keeping clouds over Gloomsville while I was gone has left me drained. The train stopped in Gloomsville's main square. I just took one step off when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there cat. How've you been chilling?" Oh wonderful. I forgot that he played around here.

"Fine Skelly-T." I reply.

"That means- Wait. You understood?" The Jazz-playing skeleton stopped me. "Woah woah hold your horses. You have some jive to dish out."

"I don't feel like talking right now." I try walking around him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Girl, what is up?"

"The clouds." I reply dryly. I push past him. "Now, I need to hop on to my crib."

"Huh?" Skelly-T askd, scratching his skull. I jump onto the trolley to Gloom Manor.

"Hello Misery." The trolley conductor said cheerfully. "How has your day been?"

"Long." I reply, taking a seat near the front. A chill went down my spine, my hair stood on end, and my eyes started to shiver slightly. Oh no. "I have a bad feeling." I whisper to myself.

* * *

**Ruby Gloom**

The voice had finally stopped. I clean the walls with the wet rag. Huh? There was a marking here. It sure was a strange one. It was a star, made of some sort of purple paint, that seemed to still be wet. Odd. Perhaps it was Misery's. I scrub at it. A shiver goes down my spine, and it seemed to go through the house itself.

* * *

**Kaiman**

"No." I float as fast as I could back to my body. I pull myself together, and pull out my holo-phone. "Dad! Dad!"

"Son! I'm sort of doing something right now!" I cover my eyes. Holy hell!

"Someone is destroying a seal."

"Oh. Hmm... I don't know. Open the wave frequency." I press the button without looking. "Hmmm... What you're dealing with is a possessed item. Something with not enough power for a body of its own. Nothing to worry about." The holo-phone shimmers out. That feeling though. I hurry towards the crypt.

* * *

**Alright. I'm ending that here. Have a great day!**


	3. Heads shouldn't do that

**I got a couple of PMs from people who wanted to know what Kaiman saw in his holophone. You know what I say to that? Too bad! I want to know what you guys think so far. I have tried my best. Enjoy.**

**Master of Dimensions, Lichylichy.**

* * *

Wham! The sound of bones cracking shattered the silence at the top of a spiralling stairs that led to the crypt. Misery picked Kaiman off the ground, literally.

"You felt it too?" A rotting, slug-like head of a hairy bulborb asked.

"I was kind of hoping it was you." She replied

"And why is that?" Kai asked.

"I know how to handle you." Was Misery's response, sticking the head into the left of the body. Kai compressed himself back into a humanoid form, but he had a crab-like claw instead of a rght hand.

"Just in case."Kai responded to Misery's stern gaze. The two of them flew down the steps, taking them three at a time. Kai slid to a stop at the bottom. Misery was not as lucky, and crashed into him, sending corpses and rotten body parts over the ground... once again.

"Oops."She said simply, before stooping over and helping him pull himself together, once again. He noticed that Doom was hiding behind the washing machine, shivering violently.

"Hmm? What's wrong Doom?" Kai asked once he was whole again.

The cat waved her paws, and her tail went over her head, forming what sort of looked like...

"Your head caught fire?" Misery guessed.

"You tripped into a bunch of nettles?" Kai guessed.

Doom Kitty shook her head, and while the crown of spikes still overhead, started skipping happily.

"You became the Queen of France?" Misery guessed.

"You met a happy pyromaniac?" Kai guessed.

Doom face-pawed. She thought for a second, before skipping around, her tail still like a Hurricane overhead. She swiped at he air, as if she was cleaning it.

"A maid is going to explode?" Misery guessed.

"Now I wish Smiles was here. Animal talk was his kind of thing."

"Forget Smiles. Ruby seems to know everything that she's saying."

Doom Kitty hopped up and down, paw on her nose.

"Huh? Oh, Ruby!" Kai said, finally realizing what he saw as a fire was supposed to be Ruby's hair. Doom put up another paw. "Next word." Doom nodded, tapping her ear twce.

"Two syllables." Misery said. Doom noded again. She circled a paw around her ear, and her eyes went in circles.

"A rotary phone." Misery guessed.

"That isn't two syllables." Kai replied. "Erm... windup toy?"

"That isn't two syllables either." Misery replied. Doom waved her arms, getting their attention again. She formed herself into a rectangular prism, while her ears formed a triangular on top. Her eye widened, while she closed her other. Her pupil travelled in short, robotic intervals around her eye. When it reached the top, she shook vioently, and her tail poked out between her ears. At the end was what seemed to be a small bird.

"A cuckoo clock?" Kai guessed. Doom nodded, paw to nose.

"Ruby has a cuckoo clock?" Misery asked. Doom shook her head, and did the charade for Ruby, and then the one where she circled her paw around her ear, and then finally, she did the cuckoo clock charade.

"Ruby has gone crazy?" Kaiman guessed. Doom put a paw to her nose and nodded furiously. She pointed to the corner on the far side of the crypt, where, in the shadows, they could just see the back of Ruby's head. The two walked slowly to where Ruby was hunched in the shadows.

"Ruby?" Misery asked, concerned, reaching a hand for her shoulder. The two let out screams as the young girl's head turned 180 in its socket, a huge, toothy smile that didn't reach her blank, wide eyes.


	4. Creepy does not quite cut it

Okay, so the head _didn't _turn. As it turned out, Ruby just spun on the balls of her feet. However, there was still a few things off about her. One, the creepy smile that took up most of her face.

"Hi-i guys." She said, smiling widely. "Isn't it su-uch a great da-ay?" She sounded like a slighly scratched record, and her voice was hoarse, as if she had been screaming for hours on end.

"Ruby?" Kai asked slowly. "You... feeling okay?

"Ne-ever better." She slowly staggered into the light, and the two had to refrain from screaming again. Ruby was wearing a huge, frlly, _yellow_, dress. But that wasn't the most disturbing part of the image. Her dress was splattered slightly with small droplets of green goo. And at her side was the feather duster, which she was holding by the feathers.

"I-Isn't that the family of roaches you said could stay for a little while?" Kai asked nervously.

"O-H. Ye-es. I need to get rid of the... pe-e-e-estsssss." She said, chuckling eerily. The two gulped loudly. She had impaled the feather duster through all 23 of the roaches that begged for shelter the night previously. Green blood still dripped down the handle of the duster, and a few of the roaches still twiched, trying to free themselves. "I think I'll get rid of the... other pests later." She said, her smile so large that it was quite amazing her head was still in one piece.

"Remember that monster hunter that tried to kill us 479 years ago?" Kai whispered to Misery.

"The one with the silver suit of armor and a stake the size of a tree branch?" She whispered back.

"That's the one." The two slowly back up, Kai grabbing Doom. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they sprinted up the steps, taking them five at a time. Sometimes, being a monster has its advantages.

"IIIII WILLLLLL DESTROY ALL OF THE PESTSSSSSS!" Ruby's scratchy voice called up the stairs. And for one of the few times in their lives, Misery and Kai were frightened.


	5. The Boy that cried Monster

**Hello fans of Ruby Gloom! I am so glad you guys are here reading my story. I must say, I apoligize deeply for my horredly short chapters, but I did them on my kindle in Indiana. This one will be much longer, as you no doubt can tell. Anyway, when we left last Kaiman and Misery, Ruby was acting... odd. Wearing a yellow dress and having impaled twenty three cockroaches with a feather duster. Not Ruby. Definitely not. Anyway, let's figure out what happened to our heroes! Err... hero and heroine. Uhh... Roll film!**

* * *

Misery and Kaiman ran down the hall, barely dodging suits of armor and vases, for the sheer fact that they kept glancing over their shoulders. So, they didn't realize that they weren't on solid ground anymore, until they hit the chandelier. The three tumble, Kaiman wrapping around the two girls. They landed with a sickening plop, an inch from Telematus. Telematus, unfazed, just stared forward, even with his eyes closed.

"Right on time." He commented. Kai reformed into a boy, releasing Misery and Doom Kitty.

"Sorry for the... uncomfortable conditions. If I had time I would have formed padding too." Kai apoligized, depositing banshee and cat on the floor.

"So, what is this about Ms. Gloom?" Telematus asked.

* * *

Iris was wiping purple gunk from Dante's face.

"How was I supposed to know that plants can barf?" She asked. Dante just glared forward, ignoring her. "Please don't give me the silent treatment." He remained quiet. "I'm sorry I overfed the last plant." He didn't face her. Iris layed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Dante sighed.

"I can't stay mad at you." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Iris sighed contently, and nuzzled into his shoulder. Then a large echoing _bong! _echoed through the tunnel. The two were shattered from their embrace and covered their ears.

"That's the Friday the Thirteenth bell!" Iris yelled.

"But it isn't Friday the Thirteenth!" Dante replied.

"Then something is not right!" Iris yelled, as another peal of _bong! Bong! Bong! _Echoed through the tunnel. Two propelers came from the backpack, and, ignoring the pain in his ears, Dante wrapped his arms around Iris's waist. They shot forward heading towards Misery's room...

* * *

Ashi admired the shine that he added to the dish. He was just about to put it back when a loud bunch of ringing echoed through the mansion, causing him to drop the plate. It shattered upon contact with the floor. Dang. Ashi recognized the chime. He heard it on Friday the Thriteenth. What was going on? He scuttered, slipping slightly on the polished floors, and all of a sudden he lost his grip on the floor, landed on his front, his four spider-like legs spread out like an X.

"So glad no one saw that." Ashi mumbled, before scuttering away again.

* * *

"I like it." Maru said.

"You would." Yami snarled back.

"It's got finesse."

"It looks like he just threw condiments on it." Pointing at the green, yellow, red, and many other colors that were splattered on the canvas. "Just with something Ruby-shaped in front of it." Maru opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a loud _bong! Bong! Bong!_

"OW!" Maru yelled. "What is that horrible noise?"

"I like it. It's got finesse." Yami replied, smirking.

"Haha." Maru said dryly. The two flew quickly down the steps, literally.

* * *

"What's going on?" Snavia asked, slithering down the stairs, annoyed.

"Everyone!" Misery yelled. "Something is wrong with Ruby!"

"Something is wrong with Ruby?" Maru asked, having arrived on the scene.

"I have to see this." Yami smirked.

"We came as soon as we heard." Dante yelled, carrying Iris, flying with help of his special backpack. Poe, Scaredy Bat, and Boo Boo flew down the stairs that led to the second story, Skull Boy and Frank and Len not far behind. Edgar, Allen, Mr. Whyt and Mr. White followed farther back, obviously less nervous about what was happening.

"Now that you are all here, listen carefully." Kaiman started. He opened his mouth to continue.

"RUBY'S GONE BONKERS!" Misery screeched. The effect was catastrophic. Many of the Gloommates jumped, a few others exchanged uneasy looks.

"Way to break it to them." Kai mumbled to her.

"By the time you explained it, honey, they'd be dead. Sugar-coating it isn't going to help." She whispered back.

"Did you just call me honey?" He whispered back.

"...No." She replied, a blush creeping to her usually blue-grey cheeks. "Listen, we don't have time for this! Ruby has impaled the family of cockroaches that lives in the Crypt."

"Ruby would never do that!" Ashi shouted from the back of the group.

"Yeah." Frank agreed.

"It must be an alien!" Len yelled, and the reply to that was a bunch of groans and annoyed sighs.

"There is no-othing wrong." The scratchy voice called from the hall that led to the crypt. "I'm-" The scratchy voice coughed twice. "Fine. I just have a cold." Ruby stepped out, as her voice returned to normal. In fact... everything about her was normal. Her dress was black, her hair had been arranged back into its usual shape, and there was no sign of a roach-kabob.

"For shame!" Iris snarled.

"Just because you're new doesn't mean you can get away with stuff." Poe said, irritated. "And I was doing some serious reading. If you'll excuse me." He flapped back towards his house. The others followed suit, which in this circumstance means they all left to finish what they were doing before Kai and Misery interrupted them.

"Nice try kid. But you can't get rid of me now that I've got a hold." A firey voice came from Ruby's throat. The girl cackled darkly, before skipping off, singing a heinous song about rolling bowling balls at people and killing them.

"Alright. No more Mister Nice Monster." Kai snarled, pulling out his holophone.


	6. Mr Puvera

**You guys deserve two chapters because I have not posted in a month. So sorry. Anyway, when we last left our hero and heroine, they have tried to warn their friends about something being wrong with Ruby... and not doing very well. So, Kai's gonna make a few calls.**

**Disclaimer: Dr. Valentiner is Tall T's idea, Ruby Gloom isn't mine, etc.**

* * *

"Dad." Kai said, before he, Misery, and Doom covered their eyes.

"SON! Personal time!" Kai's dad yelled from the phone.

"Dad. Put your clothes on. This is not a drill. We may have a serious threat. Whatever it is, it has taken control of Ruby." There is the sound of wet thumping and rustling clothes.

"I guess that means our fun time is over, huh dearie?" Kai's mom thundered from the phone.

"We'll finish later."

"DAD! TMI!"

"Dang new fangled language." Kai's dad muttered. "Tarter mulch ink?"

"Too much information."

"Oh. That makes more sense." The man said, and the three uncovered their eyes. The person's face was covered in shadow, but his eyes glowed red where there should have been white. "Stand back. I'm opening a portal." The phone vibrated loudly, and a small black whirlwind came out of it, shooting out a mess of black robes.

"Hi dad." Kai smiled, leaning down to hug his father.

* * *

"I still can't believe Kai was so rude to blame Ruby for something like that." Skull Boy sulked.

"Yeah. It'd be like if he told me that Dante was evil." Iris replied. Ruby trailed behind them, when a small red spark ignited in the back of her eye.

"Maybe you should have listened." The scratchy voice came from her lips. The two froze, and slowly turned. Ruby held up a hand, and they screamed.

* * *

The three froze as screams filled the air.

"That's Iris and Skull Boy!" Misery yelled, and the three began running.

"What's the matter boy? Can't keep up with your old man? Or did you lose your body on a bet?"

"No." Kai snarled back, trying his best to keep up with his father.

"Is now the time for this?" Misery asked. The two family members exchanged glances.

"Yes." They said at the same time. Misery snarled, opened her mouth to say something, but tripped over something.

"Ow."

"WAAAAHH!" Two simultaneous screams came from the floor. Misery slowly looked down, by her feet. She scrambled to her feet, putting out the fire that formed on her dress. Iris and Skull Boy were rolling on the ground, flailing. On fire.

"Garlic breath!" Kai's dad snarled, sending out a wave of green breath, causing the fires to be extinguished and the two to pass out.

"Garlic breath?" Misery asked.

"It's not really garlic breath." Kai's father said, shrugging. "It's just what we say to basically insult humans. It'd be more appropriately named K.O. gas, but garlic breath sounds more... more."

"Hello! Crisped friends!" Kai said, gesturing to the two that lay, blackened with soot, snoring slightly.

"I don't know how to treat humans." Misery said nervously. "In fact... I'm not sure anyone in Gloomsville can treat this. Dr. Valentiner can't. Mad science, not modern medicine."

"I can." The two turn to Kai's dad. "I've been alive for how many years now? I've got PhDs, certificates, awards." He leans down, and pulls a small suitcase from his cloak. "I know how to treat 5,697 different species on this planet. Most of which humans have no idea about. Cyclopes and Calacas are some of them." He pulled a huge syringe, easily five times bigger than the case itself, tapped it twice, and then threw it over his shoulder. It broke with a wet crack.

"Dad." Kai warned.

"Huh? Oh yes. A stable environment... and maybe a throw pillow. Yes." Kai's dad said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The injured floated into the air, proppeled on black sparks. The three walked, leading the floating injured towards an abandoned room down the hallway.

* * *

"Hey Frank? You here something?" Len asked.

"No." Frank replied.

"Ssssh." Ashi silenced them. "I heard it."

"Oooh ooh oooh." Scaredy moaned. "The last thing we should do is investigate." The other three were already off and running. "Wait! Did you not just hear what I said? Oooooh dear."

"Don't worry Scaredy. I'm here." Scaredy leapt and clutched a chandelier near the ceiling. He glanced down, and his fear was immediately lost.

"Oh. *chuckles* Hello Ruby. My, you should not speak up on people like that." Scaredy said angrily.

"Scare you? I'm not trying to do that. I'm just trying to annihilate you."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much be- WHAT?!" And he was enveloped in flames.

* * *

Dante stopped. That scream was... Iris!

"I'm coming baby!" A rocket came out of the bottom of his backpack, and he shot forward. He knew Iris. She was not scared of anything. So she had to be seriously injured. Which wasn't good. However, at that point another scream came from somewhere to his right. He clicked a toggle, and immediately halted. That was Scaredy Bat. He'd heard that scream too many times in the past few months to not recognize it. He bit his lip. His girlfriend was in trouble, but she was farther away... Scaredy was his friend, and was closer.

"OUCH! This hurts more than that time I fell in a bramble patch!" Scaredy's shreik came. He knew what he was going to do. He took off in the direction Scaredy's scream originated from. 'Sorry sweetie.' He thought. 'If he just stubbed his toe I am going to smack him so hard he'll see more stars than if he went to Hollywood.' He arrived in time to see a shadow fleeing the scene, and a burning Scaredy. 'Well, I suppose that means he won't be seeing stars.'

"Calm down." Dante tells him as a fire extinguisher poked out of his backpack and sprayed him three times. Scaredy immediately fell to the ground, unconcious. "Maybe not that calm." Dante picked up the little bat and rocketed back towards where he heard Iris screaming. But she was gone. Was this a good thing? Or a bad? I didn't know where Iris was. And judging by the burn marks highlighting silhouettes of her and Skull Boy... not good. I glance around. "Iris!" I cry.


End file.
